


SOUL IN THE WIND

by Houndmancometh



Category: roam, soar, soul - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh





	SOUL IN THE WIND

SOUL IN THE WIND

Soar beyond the ridges  
High above any bridges  
Carefree  
Reality  
Rise  
Energize  
Realize  
Creation  
Purpose  
Obvious  
Wide Open Skies  
The wonders feeling like a Corporate Enterprise  
Commitment to emphasize  
Tomb stone grave  
Rise to everlasting  
Transcend  
Soar into tomorrow  
A Soul missed in sorrow  
Skies delight  
The shining light  
Soar like never before  
Galore  
Released to soar  
Free Spirit  
Surrounded by Salvation for sure


End file.
